Tragedy
by Klaineisland
Summary: Blaine Anderson was a little boy, with an abusive father and a mom that wasn't there all the time. He meets Kurt at a park and then they become neighbors. Things go down hi for Blaine though, but the two come back together, but not in a way you would want them to. -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Angst, Mild Language, Violence, Comfort and Hurt, Complete
1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson was a little boy, with an abusive father and a mom that wasn't there all the time. He meets Kurt at a park and then they become neighbors. Things go down hi for Blaine though, but the two come back together, but not in a way you would want them to. -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Angst, Mild Language, Violence, Comfort and Hurt, Complete, though I won't update it all at once. I hope you enjoy(: -/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Ps I wrote this one before "You've Got a Boyfriend Anyway" so this was my first fic! Lol.

'Blaine are you ready?" There was a faint pitter patter on the floor up stairs. Then a small boy with black curly hair and hazel eyes came bounding down the stairs. He was wearing a shorts and a long tee shirt. He rushed over to his back pack and stuffed it with pencils and drawing books.

"Yes! Can we go now?" the little ten year old pleaded.

"Blaine, now wait a minute!" The lady with long curly, black hair said with a laugh. She squinted he eyes slightly and the boy, as if to find something out of place. Her dark hazel eyes examined the little boy, carefully. "What's on your shoulder?"

Blaine looked down and saw a finger- shaped bruise on his shoulder and tried to move the shirt up, but failing. "I ran into the stair edge just now." He said, his eyes darting away from his mother. She just nodded, but continued to stare at him.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes,"

"What about your room? Did you clean it?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Do I have to go check it?"

"No mom! Can we please go?" Blaine bounced up and down, pleading with his round puppy eyes to his mother. His mother finally gave in and grabbed the car keys. They both walked out the door, Blaine in front, and walked towards the car. Once strapped in, Blaine began singing his own made-up song about going to the park. Blaine's mother, Crystal Anderson, loved to hear her son sing. She would sometimes stand outside the bathroom door and hear him sing songs in the shower. Even though she would never admit it, she loved spending time with Blaine, even more when he sang.

We're going to the park today

Going to the park

I hope, I hope, I hope that we'll

Stay till after dark.

Crystal couldn't help but think back to the bruise that was on Blaine's shoulder, but shook it off, believing in her son.

Blaine sang that part all the way to the park, smiling when his mother jumped in and sang along with him. Once Mrs. Anderson parked the car Blaine took his seat belt off and ran out the door. His mother smiled at him and followed after.

There were a lot of kids at the park for a ten o' clock Saturday morning. Mrs. Anderson sat on a bench under a tree and pulled out her phone to check emails for her work. Crystal Anderson always brought work with her home and everywhere. She barely had time for Blaine, but she made weekends acceptable. Every Saturday, she took Blaine to the park, and every Sunday they would bake. Monday through Thursday every week Crystal was either locked up in her home office or at work, where Blaine would spend most of his time with his dad.

Robert Anderson was nothing like his wife. He didn't work, but he made money. He spent time with Blaine, but would always be hitting him. He had straight short hair, which was black, and his eyes were brown. He was short and fat and always angry. Blaine didn't like his father, but would never admit that, fear of being hit. Crystal was in love with the bum, but Blaine didn't see what was in him. His mom never noticed Robert hitting Blaine, so that never came up. Even thought Blaine was four when the beating came, he still had nightmares.

The first time it happened, Blaine was in the hospital. His father claimed he fell off his bike and rolled down the road. Crystal and the doctor believed it, surprisingly. When he was five, his father had tried to drown him in the bath tub. He had almost died but a fire started in the kitchen for his stupid dad to leave a towel on the stove, causing them to move from Tennessee to Ohio. What confused Blaine was that his mom never noticed a long time ago. She never noticed the fist sized marks on his arms, or the bruises on his neck. Most of that was probably because she was never around to notice Blaine.

Crystal looked over to where Blaine was by the swings pushing another boy on the swing. She smiled that he had found a friend to play with. Any other days, Blaine would sit under a tree; drawing by himself, tears falling down his face slowly. Where they live, no kids where around his age. They had new neighbors coming in today, and Crystal hoped and prayed that there would be one kid his age for him to play with. Crystal watched them for a few more seconds before continuing her work, smiling happily at the two.

/:/:/:/:/:

"I'm Blaine," The curly haired boy said the slightly taller boy. Blaine stared him right into the cerulean blue eyes and smiled. The brown headed boy looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Kurt," They shook hands for a second and Kurt let go. He was expecting his hand to fall to his side, but his hand stayed there in the other boy's hand. Blaine didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right to him. "Uh, wanna play on the swings?" Kurt's voice filled Blaine up until he blushed and let go of his hand.

"Sure, as long as we can be friends." Kurt stopped blinking for a second and stared at his hazel eyes. "What?" Blaine said, worried.

"You don't have any friends?" Kurt said, softly.

"No..." Blaine whispered.

"I'll be your friend, forever." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his. Kurt ran off, dragging Blaine behind him. Blaine smiled and ran after Kurt.

'My first new friend!' Blaine thought, racing to the swings.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, honey, lets go. We have to go see our new house!" A tall skinny woman with blond hair and shiny blue eyes said. Kurt hopped off the swing and ran towards the woman. Blaine followed Kurt, uneasily.

"Oh mom! This is Blaine!" The woman looked down at the puppy eyed kid with a smile.

"Hi," Blaine said, cautiously. His mother always told him not to talk to strangers. Kurt wavered behind his mom, watching Blaine with amazement in his eyes.

"Well hi cutie. I'm Elizabeth, Kurt's mother. I can see you two are good friends." Elizabeth kneeled down so she was only a few inches in front of Blaine. Elizabeth placed a hand on the curly haired boys shoulder. Kurt then came around and took Blaine's hand in his. Kurt was a light shade of pink while Blaine's face was a dark red.

"What's this?" Mrs. Hummel said with a smile.

"Blaine and I are now best friends." Kurt said proudly. Blaine looked over at him with wide eyes. Blaine didn't know what made him feel this way, but he liked Kurt. He liked his laugh and his voice. He liked the way he would blush a certain color of red and pink when Blaine "accidentally" brushed his hand next to Kurt's. The best thing that Blaine liked about Kurt was that he was the first kid to want to be friends with him.

"Blaine, it's time to go!" Mrs. Anderson said coming from behind. She stopped when she saw another woman in front of his son and the boy Blaine was playing with earlier. She noticed that Blaine and the kid were holding hands, but that didn't affect her. "Uh, who are you?"

"Oh," the woman said standing up. "I'm Kurt's mother. You are?"

"Blaine's." The two women shook hands and that's when they both recognized each other. "Elizabeth?"

"Crystal!" They both hugged each other tightly and laughed. Kurt and Blaine just stared at them, confused. Blaine had started walking off towards his car then after he told Kurt to stay put. He hoped that it was unlocked. Luckily it was and he opened the door and got his back pack. Blaine put it on and ran back towards the park with a huge grin on his small face. Once he got back, he found his mother standing alone, arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked in the sweetest voice, avoiding his mother's eyes completely.

"Where'd you go?"

"I was gonna show Kurt the drawing I made. Where'd they go?"

"Blaine, look at me." His mother said staring at him. He edged his head up and finally hazel eyes met hazel. "You can't just run off. Kurt was looking for you and he got worried. Don't run off again."

Blaine nodded before asking the same question for the third time. "Where's Kurt?"

"They had to leave because they are new here, in Columbus. They came all the way from California." Blaine's mother took her sons hand and they walked back to the car. Blaine was silent during the car ride, and didn't talk when his mother ordered them some hamburgers. When Blaine finally talked, it was one o' clock, and he was feeling really nervous.

"Mom, can we find- I mean like, can we..." Blaine stood outside his mother's home office, fidgeting with his hands. He watched as his mother turned around in her chair, a confused look on her face.

"Spit it out Blaine, I have stuff to do."

"I... I like Kurt. He was the only friend I had, and I think it would be best if we could find him. I really want to play with him." Blaine knew to himself that his mother would say 'no'. He just knew it, but he had to try. He wanted someone to play with and just someone to be with. Blaine knew they had just met, but he wanted to talk to someone his age. Blaine glanced at his mom, worry in his eyes. He saw the sad in her eyes, the pain and the weariness.

"Blaine, sweetie, I don't know where they are."

"Weren't you talking to his mother?"

"Well yes. His mother and I were very good friends in high school. She gave me her number, but Blaine, I'm very busy. I have a meeting tomorrow in California, so I'll be out for a little less than two weeks. Now, go outside and play or go watch TV with your father." Crystal turned back around in her chair and continued to work as if nothing had happened. Blaine sighed and walked away. He looked back and closed the door slowly with tears rolling down his face.

He decided to go outside because spending time with his father was a big fat 'no'. Once Blaine got out side he went straight to the woods in the back of his house. He climbed over the fallen trees and crossed a small stream that led to a pond where he was headed. Blaine would always come back here just to be by himself. He walked on the borders that were deep in the water and made his way down the stream. Once Blaine got to his secret place (not even his parents knew about it) he sat under a tree and pulled out a bag that was behind it. He pulled out a coloring book and coloring pencils and began to color in a dinosaur.

He started to sing 'Blackbird' by the Beatles with a straight face. Blaine was almost done withe the song when he heard car doors slamming on the left side of his house. He put his stuff back behind the tree before taking off towards the vacant house. He jumped up and hung on a fence that was separating the two houses and pulled himself up so he could see. There was a woman holding a little boys hand and a man walking behind them, struggling to hold a huge box in both arms. Blaine did know that people were moving in today, but he didn't know who.

Blaine slipped and fell making a lot of noise. When he got back up and looked over the fence he saw the boy stating at him. That's when it connected.

The boy had blue eyes and pale skin, his smile widening once he noticed who was on the fence. Blaine could recognize him anywhere with that smile.

"Blaine?" Said the little boy, his voice soft as velvet.

Kurt Hummel was his new neighbor.


	3. Chapter 3

~~WARNING: there is violence at the end and language. But enjoy!~~

Blaine lost his balance again and fell to the ground. He heard running on the other side of the wooden fence and then a loud bang. He looked up to see a huge grin on the other boy's face. "Blaine!" Kurt said again with enthusiasm. Blaine smiled at him then stood up off the ground.

"I didn't think I'd see you again."

"Same here. Sorry I left with out a good bye earlier." Kurt looked sad but then his eyes lit up with excitement. "Come over! Look at my new house."

"I have to go ask first, I-"

"Oh come on, Blaine! It'll just be for a second." Kurt pleaded.

"Oh alright, but only for a minute."

"Yes! Come right over." Kurt hopped off the fence and ran towards his house. Blaine came a few seconds later holding onto Kurt's hand, before entering the house

" Woah!" Blaine exclaimed once they were in Kurt's room. His room was huge. There was already furniture in the house, Kurt saying they go the stuff delivered here. Blaine watched as Kurt began to tidy things up around his room, with a smile on his face. When Kurt finished her turned around to find a pair of hazel eyes set on him.

"I'm going to go change out of this." Kurt said picking a tee shirt and some sweat pants from an unpacked box. Blaine was glad that he would be changing out of those stylish clothes. Seeing him in shiny clothes made Blaine feel like he was out of place. Kurt stepped out of the bathroom just as he was pulling his shirt down. Luckily Blaine wasn't paying him any attention, too busy looking around the room. Once Blaine heard Kurt open a closet and throw his other clothes in a closet he turned around.

When Kurt turned around he stopped when he saw Blaine just standing there, awkwardly. That's when Kurt saw the bruise.

"What's that?" He pointed straight at the bruise on Blaine's shoulder. And this is why Blaine hated this shirt.

"It's nothing. I just ran into the bar of the stair railing." He covered it up with his shirt but it fell over his shoulder again.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Kurt asked getting concerned.

"Yeah, I promise it's nothing."

They both smiled nervously at each other before Kurt jumped on his bed, landing stomach first. He motioned for Blaine to join him and he did just that. Blaine noticed that Kurt was already so comfortable around him, so he tried to be the same.

"How old are you?" Blaine asked in a quiet voice.

"Ten, turning eleven in a few months." Kurt was playing with a stray string on his tee shirt.

"I'm ten now. When's your birthday?"

"September 8th."

"October 30th."

"Why are you asking questions?" Kurt sat up and looked over at Blaine, a confused look playing on his face. Kurt noticed how tense Blaine looked, and he frowned. "Blaine, you don't have to be nervous around me. I know we just met, but we are friends." He placed a hand on the curly haired boy's hand. Kurt tried to give him a encouraging smile, but Blaine just looked sad. He wouldn't make any eye contact with his new friend, and he wouldn't talk. Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's and sat against the wall looking over towards his window. They were silent for a few minutes, the room still and tense.

"I.. I never had a friend before," Blaine finally said, his voice wavering. Kurt was startled by his voice and almost ended up falling off the bed. "No one ever really liked me when I was growing up. I guess I never had the courage to go up and talk to anyone." He laughed a bit and turned to look at Kurt straight in his eyes. "But you were different. I don't know why, but it seemed easier to just go up to you and- and introduce myself. I just don't want you to think that I'm weird or different. I don't want you to leave."

Kurt felt his heart being squeezed and he knew tears were about to fall. He had felt the same way when he was younger. No one wanted to associate with him or even look his way. Not even in kindergarten the kids would play with him. They all thought he was weird. Kurt would just go home and cry in his room, leaving his mother worry. Most times Kurt's dad tried to go to the school and see what's happening but Elizabeth disagreed.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds before leaning in to hug him. Blaine just sat there, shocked, feeling a tingling sensation once her felt Kurt's skin on his. He hugged Kurt back with a smile. He knew Kurt was crying now because he kept feeling his chest move up and down above his. "Kurt.."

"I- I.. I'm sorry. I hate crying." He loosened his grip on Blaine's shoulders, sat back slightly, and stared into Blaine's eyes. He leaned in slowly, hoping to connect his lips with Blaine, but the doorbell rang, scaring the crap out of Kurt. He fell backwards off his bed with a loud thud. Blaine was too shocked about what was just about to happen.

'Did Kurt really try to kiss me?' He thought in his mind. Blaine felt his face heat up, blushing madly. Kurt was devastated. He never embarrassed himself before in front of anyone. He stayed on the floor, his head hiding under his arms.

There was a lot of tension in the room now. It was so quiet they could here people talking down stairs. It was really a muffle but Blaine could make out what bits he could hear.

"..and I was wondering if he was here." The voice was hard. There was a voice but he couldn't quite make it out.

"..but yeah, I didn't see your son come into my house."

"Oh, you mean Blaine?" A woman's voice was now talking. "Yeah he went upstairs with Kurt, but he's safe over here."

Mrs. Hummel.

"My problem... It's that he didn't...come over." Blaine could just barely here what the hard voice said, but he knew good and well who it was.

His father.

Blaine's face went pale and his eyes widened. He jumped off the bed and ran towards Kurt's door. Kurt had sat up at the sound of Blaine running down his stairs. He got up off the floor and sighed. He looked around his very room in which he had tried to kiss Blaine Anderson, a ten year old boy who he had just met today.

Kurt was angry at himself for even inviting him over. Something inside of him had told him not to get to close to that boy. He fixed his bed and walked into the bathroom, tears welling from his eyes.

"Well, he's fine here if he can stay. He was just playing with Kurt." Mrs. Hummel said.

"Actually, he didn't clean the bathroom, but when he's done he might come over."

Mr. Hummel was talking now. "Okay, well I'll go get-" just before he was finished, Blaine bounded down the stairs. His face was even paler when he saw his dad. His dark brown eyes burning through his soul. He was wearing a dirty wife beater and jeans. Like always, his hair was in a mess. "There he is," Mr. Hummel said. He extended his arm out to Blaine to shake and grinned. "Names Burt. What's yours kiddo?"

"Uh, Blaine," he said shaking Kurt's dad's hand, but still staring at his father. Blaine turned to face him now, curls bouncing every time he moved. "Yes, dad?" His voice broke, and he sounded so scared.

"You didn't tell me you were over here, son." Blaine cringed when he said 'son'. "But, you need to come home."

"Why?"

"Well one, you didn't clean the bathroom. Two, you didn't tell anyone you were coming over here." He raised his voice slightly. Blaine was afraid to answer, so he just nodded. "So.. Come on." He grabbed Blaine by the shoulder and ushered him outside. Robert waited until they were inside before he pushed Blaine to the floor. He landed with a thud on the back of his head.

His dad grabbed him by the hair and dragged him through the hall to the one spare room all the houses had in that neighborhood. There, he threw Blaine against the wall and gripped his neck tightly with his hand. "Never leave the house without my permission!"

"Mom... She said.."

"Don't talk!" He punched Blaine in the face twice and connected with his skull. Blaine was so used to getting hit, he don't scream as much anymore. Most times he would only whimper like a little puppy. "Now, if your mother ask any questions about this, you fell down the stairs. In that case, lets make it seem real!"

Robert kicked Blaine in the stomach and punched him in the face, once at his right eye, four times in his mouth.

Once Robert dragged Blaine up the stairs he had already started to bleed in his mouth and his right eye was swollen shut.

"Dad.. Please.. Stop." He got out through his never ending bled lips.

"Shut up, shut up right now! Stop being a little bitch about everything!" And with that he pushed Blaine down the stairs. Robert watched in glee how he fell. Robert turned and went in his room when he heard Blaine screaming and yelling, a smile on his face.

Blaine really did hate his dad. He often thought that he was put on the earth just to get beaten almost everyday. He didn't know why he had to be his father. He don't know why he deserved this. Blaine screamed out once more before everything turned black.

Just like that, he was out.


	4. Chapter 4

~~This chapter is short, just a small one after Blaine was beat by his father. Sorry it's so short, I don't want all my chapters to be long and it's so much reading for y'all. Thanks for reading (: ~~

It's been a week. A whole week that Kurt hasn't seen Blaine. He got to thinking that he was avoiding him after he had tried to kiss him, then he only punished himself. Two weeks later, Kurt decided to go over to Blaine's house to see what was wrong. When he rang the door bell a man answered. Kurt hasn't seen him before, but it might have been Blaine's father,

"Hi, um, sir, I came over to see if Blaine... If-if he was... Here?" Kurt stumbled over his words, because Mr. Anderson was pretty intimidating. Blaine's dad just stood there, looking down at Kurt. He had a disgusted look on his face. He noticed the ten year old in front of him was wearing designer shoes and a hat. He had an American Eagle shirt on and some skinny jeans.

Kurt felt a pair of eyes on him and he looked up to meet the mans gaze. His face was hard and he looked like he was about to murder him.

"What do you want with my son?" Blaine's father said 'my son' like the word itself was a disease.

"I just... I.. He hasn't came out.. I haven't seen him in two weeks."

"That's because he is sick." Blaine's dad, Robert, looked back into his house when he heard something fall up stairs. "Just go home, no one likes a faggot." Robert slammed the door in Kurt's face, a look of disgust still playing on his face.

Kurt just stood there looking hurt. He began crying as he turned to run home. He wouldn't tell anyone about this, not even his mother. Once inside his own home, he ran up the stairs and into his room. Kurt locked himself in his room, crying, for two days straight.

Darkness. That's all Blaine saw. Darkness. It was swallowing him whole and he couldn't escape. He was shaking violently and sweating. He felt himself open his mouth, but no sound came out. His whole body ached, but mostly his head. He forced his eyes open when he heard a dinging sound.

His vision blurred and mouth dry, he tried to sit up. Failing, he crashed back towards his bed. Once he hit his pillows he groaned at the pain shooting through his skull. Blaine vaguely remembered what had happened to him, but had a clue that his father had something to do with it. He was always the cause of Blaine getting physically hurt.

Blaine felt a tightening in his stomach and he suddenly felt sick. He threw himself over the edge of his bed and puked. Once he was finished he just laid on the side. He had never felt this much pain, ever. His sides hurt, his face, everything. Blaine lifted his shirt up and over him. He finally had the strength to sit up and lean against the wall.

He gaped down at all the bruises on his chest and arms. He ran a hand gently over them and they ached oh so much. He stood up quickly which was a huge mistake. Blaine's head was spinning and he lost his balance. He fell hard on the floor right in his throw up. He laid there staring at his bed and drifted off when he heard a door slam.

Darkness took over his body once again.


	5. Chapter 5

~~In this chapter Blaine finally wakes up and confronts his father and all that good stuff. Lol i dont even know what cause I'm just now writing it and I'm at a restaurant so, whatever happens will happen.. I just plan for Blaine to argue with his dad.~~

*P.s. there is no Kurt in this chapter.*

"Blaine. Blaine get up."

Blaine felt someone tugging him on his shirt and calling his name. He moaned something but he wasn't even sure what he had said. Blaine smelled sick. He was pretty sure he had throw up on himself, but he didn't have the energy to care.

"Blaine, get up now. You need to take a shower, you smell like ass." The voice above him tugged on his shirt a couple more times then stopped. The person that was trying to pick him up kicked him twice in the ribs. Blaine's eyes shot open as he screamed bloody murder. He turned on his back, gripping tightly onto his sides. The light was shining bright in his eyes but he couldn't see the figure who had awoken him. He squinted his eyes and groaned. He would cry, but he couldn't. Something in there was keeping his tears from falling.

"Wha... Mmm, where?" Blaine tried but he stopped because it hurt too much.

"Up. Now." Blaine was picked in a quick motion and drug to the bathroom down the hall. He was stripped down and was placed in the steaming water. Blaine cringed at the hot water but it felt nice on his bruises. He kept his eyes closed and let the water take him in. He was quickly disturbed by the voice and then frightened as he tried to cover his lower region with his hands. "I've changed your diaper multiple times, Blaine." His eyes shot open and looked up at his dad.

All the memories started to flood back into him. He winced as he thought back when his dad beat him then pushed him down the stairs. Blaine pushed his back against the shower wall, which hurt. He groaned, still keeping eye contact with his father. He heard his dad sigh and saw him reach for him.

"Stop!" Blaine batted the arm away from him. "Don't touch me anymore! You caused this, monster." His eyes were wide with fear.

"Blaine, don't talk back to me. Actually don't talk at all."

"Don't look at me!" Blaine stood up, covering him self. He was pushed back down by his father.

"Sit down, you are going to hurt yourself."

"Why do you care?" Robert sighed and closed his eyes. Blaine noticed that he was struggling with his words. Since when did his dad struggle with anything besides struggling with Blaine's neck in his arms.

Blaine let his dad wash him up and dress him, since he was still sore. He had let him stay in the guest bedroom, the room where he had gotten beat in. Blaine was confused about all of what was happening. He wanted to ask so many questions and he wanted answers to all of them. He wanted to know why his dad beat him so much.

But he couldn't. He couldn't risk anymore injuries now. Blaine would wait until he was fully rested and his bruises have gone down some. Robert Anderson had brought Blaine two sandwiches, soup, a bottle of water, and some pain pills. He gave him a questioning look when he had put the stuff down.

"You haven't eaten in three weeks, so don't look at me like that." He turned and left.

"Three weeks?" Blaine whispered to himself. 'How did I sleep that long?' He thought. All those questions would have to wait until he had enough strength to put up a fight. He picked up his water and chugged it down.

~~Oka, I lied. I said that Blaine and his dad were going to argue, but I didn't want to put too much into the chapter, even if it doesn't seem too much. But enjoy!~~


	6. Chapter 6

H

Kurt paced back and forth. It has been officially a month since he had seen Blaine. He worried a lot and he would barely eat. He mostly remained in his room and if he wasn't he was in their house library. There he would write to himself. He wrote down all his problems and feelings. His mom and dad checked on him everyday, wondering if he had played with Blaine, but it stayed the same everyday.

Kurt paused in front of his window and looked straight ahead towards Blaine's house. There was a dark figure moving in the room parallel to his and he guessed it was Blaine's. The figure appeared to be straightening up his room. Kurt sighed when it left. He felt his blood boiling and he was about to explode. He wanted to see him and wanted to apologize. He was fed up with everything.

He quickly put on kaki shorts and a striped tee shirt and climbed out of his window. He marched over to Blaine's and knocked on the door. Kurt was expecting to Blaine's horrible dad or at least his mother. But the person he saw had bruises and scratches on his head and face. He had blotches and more bruises on his chest (which was bare) and had tears in his eyes. Kurt was taken aback at the cruel sight.

"B-Blaine?"

He was awake for two days straight, thinking. His dad usually checked in on him twice a day and tried talking with him, but Blaine wouldn't budge.

He finished eating his first triangle of peanut butter and jelly. After he stood up and stretched. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed because the bruises have subsided some. He looked around the guest room and found some basketball shorts to put on over his boxers. His hair was a curly mess and his black eye was gone.

Blaine blinked a couple times, and yawned. He looked down at his chest, which was still covered in bruises. His face was swollen a little and he had scratches. He thought about confronting his dad about why he beat him for no reason.

"Why did you do this to me?" Blaine said aloud to himself. "No, no. I might set him off. Um. Dad, why do you hurt me?"

"Because I need to teach you discipline, to learn respect." Blaine's heart sped up at the hard voice he heard behind him. He turned slowly to face his father, fear playing on his face.

"I- What do I do? All I do is be a kid. I mind my own business, father."

"Don't fucking talk to me like that!" His dad lunged foward and punched Blaine in the face, causing him to fall back on the bed. Robert looked down at him, anger flowing through his veins. He raised his fist to punch Blaine again, but stopped.

He didnt stop because he thought it was the right thing to do. He stopped because Blaine was swinging on him now. He was punching his father in the face multiple times and kicking him where you wouldn't like to be kicked. Robert yelled in pain after Blaine was done punching him. Now Robert's face was swollen and he had a black eye. Blaine was caught up in the moment, too far from stopping and he pumched his dad one last time in the head.

His father was knocked out. Blaine paniced and started to breath hard. He drug his dad's body, as much as he could, into the closet in the hallway. Blaine tried to stand him upright, but he kept falling over. He ended up wedging his father in between the vaccum cleaner and the wall. He closed the door and locked it. To make sure he wouldn't get out any soon he put a pad lock on the door. Blaine slumped down the wall and burried his face in his hands. He began to cry, not just about what he did to his father, but the pain he had been through.

He cried for at least ten minuets before he heard the door bell ring. Blaine cautiously got up, thinking it was the police, and edged his way to the door. He was still crying when he unlocked the door, but broke down even more when he saw who it was.

"B-Blaine?" He flung his arms around the boy outside and cried.

Kurt was here, and that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me what happened, son." Blaine shook his head and stared off into space all the while holding and ice pack on on the side of his face. Kurt's father, Burt, was sitting in front of him at Kurt's house at the dining room table. Elizabeth was trying to clean up the scratches on Blaine's face while Kurt was off to the side.

Kurt had brought Blaine over after the horrible encounter at Blaine's house. Burt had got Blaine a shirt to cover the though he still wouldn't talk, Kurt had an idea that his father had something to do with it since Mrs. Anderson was gone for work. To be honest, Kurt didn't like Blaine's dad, and not because he had called Kurt a faggot, what ever that was, he didn't like him because he was so mean. But he chose the smart thing and let Blaine tell his parents on his own time.

For the first, and hopefully the last time Kurt thought,he has seen true pain and fear in Blaine's eyes. He looked so hurt and scared, like he had no idea what to do. And they way he hugged Kurt. He'd thought he melted.

"Blaine please. Tell us what happened to you." Burt urged.

Blaine shook his head again, wincing slightly at the medicine Kurt's mother put on his open wounds. "I- ow- I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to get in trouble, or go to jail."

"Who, son?" Burt moved closer, fixing the cap on his head.

"Please, I don't want to talk about it." Blaine got up and started to walk out the door when Kurt stopped him.

"Where will you stay? I mean, something, or someone is hurting you at home." Kurt was now behind him staring at his curls. Blaine turned around, tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I can just stay outside or something."

"Nonsense," Kurt's mom interjected. "You can stay here!" Kurt's eyes went wide with joy, but Blaine only shook his head.

"I can't, but thank you for the offer."

"Oh, but you will. You can room with Kurt, or choose the guest room, it doesn't matter." Burt declared walking towards Blaine. He placed both hands on his shoulders and knelt to make their eyes connect. "You're a good kid," Blaine was looking off to the side. Burt said something that made him forcus to him. "From what I hear from Kurt." Blaine's eyes darted to make eye contact with Burt. Burt smileld " You tell us what happened to you, whenever you want, on your time." Burt got up and started to walk off, before he stopped and turned back around. "Oh, Blaine?"

"Sir?"

"Make yourself at home."


	8. Chapter 8

"You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Kurt told Blaine as they walked into Kurt's room.

"No it's fine, you can have your bed. I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Blaine walked over to the window and looked over to his house. Blaine wasn't going to take advantage of the Hummel's. He was going to let them go on with their life and hopefully they will forget about Blaine. But that was never going to happen, especially with Kurt around. Blaine knew that without him, Kurt would be a wreck. And he knew that without Kurt, he would be one too.

"Absolutely not! You will sleep on my bed, because you are a guest. You would want me to sleep on your bed if the roles were switched." Kurt walked over to Blaine and turned him around, a smile playing on his lips.

"And you would disagree and tell me that it's fine, just like I am doing know." Blaine smiled too.

"You both can sleep on the bed. It's big enough for both of you to sleep on it!" They both turned around and saw Kurt's mom standing in the doorway, grinning at the two. "Get washed up for dinner, boys." And with that she left.

When dinner was over Kurt showed Blaine to the bathroom and where everything was. Kurt had told him to go and shower and he would find him some pajamas to sleep in.

Kurt found a dark blue t-shirt that had Gary the Snail on it and he found some shorts that were too snug on him for Blaine to wear. He changed into a plain red shirt and sweatpants to sleep in before he went to give Blaine his clothes.

"Okay, I found this, but if its too big or small just-" Kurt stopped talking when he heard Blaine gasp and fall back into the tub. "Oh my! Blaine!" He set the clothes on the counter and made his way towards Blaine.

"I'm fine! Just stay there!"

"Why? I'm trying to help you." Kurt walked forward without even thinking to why Blaine had fell in the first place.

"I'm not wearing any clothes!" He shouted. Kurt stopped and covered his eyes.

"Sorry! I- I didn't.." Kurt ran out of the bathroom and into his room and jumped under the covers. He had messed up again!

***  
Kurt felt someone get into the bed next to him and he was pretty sure it was Blaine. Kurt scooted closer to the wall, in order not to touch Blaine. He heard Blaine sigh and he cringed.

"Kurt it's fin-"

"I'm sorry I tried to kiss you. And I'm sorry that I walked in on you. I wasn't even paying attention. And when I tried to kiss you, I didn't know I was doing it. I'm just so sorry. I'm also sorry I'm a faggot." Kurt started to feel tears run down his cheeks.

Blaine sat up on the last thing. Who called Kurt a faggot and why? Blaine knew hat the word was because his dad had called him that many times and so did the kids in his class room when he would do presentations.

"Kurt, who called you a faggot?" Blaine starred down at Kurt, a worried look on his face.

"It's not important, but what is is that I am sorry." Kurt sat up and leaned against the wall. "I'm just tired, Blaine. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Kurt laid back down and snuggled into his pillow. He left Blaine there wide awake, thinking who had called him names.

Blaine didn't care if Kurt had tried to kiss him or that he almost saw him naked. He was just shocked. He tried to lay back down and empty his mind, but that was no use. He don't know if his dad had awoken yet or that he was actually going to tell them who beat him. But what he did know was that tomorrow was a new day.


	9. Chapter 9

~~A little kiddy angst and also sorry this chapter is so long!~~

Blaine woke up first and almost forgot where he was. He only remembered because there was a scent of Kurt in the air. He tried the sit up, but something was restraining him. He looked down and saw the Kurt was holding on to him tightly, laying on his chest. He smiled slightly laid back down.

Before he could stop himself he was feeling the softness of Kurt's hair on his hand. He pulled back when he felt Kurt moving.

He pretended he was asleep when he felt Kurt sitting up. "Hey, wake up. It's almost twelve." Kurt nudged Blaine and he smiled.

"I've been up." Blaine said sitting up and grinning at Kurt. But Kurt didn't smile back. He looked devastated.

"So you saw me on you? I- why didn't you move me?" Kurt's eyes went wide in horror and fear.

"Hey, it's fine, Kurt. I didn't mind." Blaine stood up off the bed and stretched. Kurt sighed in relief and stood up too. "This shirt was a little too snug though," Blaine lifted it up and off his body. Kurt tried hard not to stare at him, so he just made the bed.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine put the bigger shirt that he was given yesterday on.

"Does your dad... Does he beat you?" He turned to look at Blaine sadly. He saw hesitation in his eyes and worry.

"Why..." Blaine tried not to make any eye contact.

"Blaine, please..."

"No, he doesn't. Why?" Blaine knew he shouldn't lie to Kurt, but it really isn't his business.

"Blaine, you can tell me anything, I'm your friend."

"We only met for what, three days? How can you say you are my friend when you don't know me!" Blaine was furious, and Kurt didn't understand why. All he did was ask him a question. Kurt sat down on the made bed and sighed with anger.

"I want to know you, Blaine. You are just not answering me."

"It's none of your business. And no, I'm not saying he does or doesn't."

"Blaine! Then how do you say you got those bruises?" Kurt shot up and pointed at the healing bruises on the side of his head and on his arms. Blaine laughed, but it was one of those sarcastic laughs.

"You talk a lot for ten-year-old," he crossed his arms. Kurt made a face that told him to take that back. "Kurt, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want my da-"

"Hey, you guys missed breakfast, but I made you some sandwiches." Mr. Hummel came in the room carrying a tray full of sandwiches and brownies in one hand and in the other hand two juice boxes and two water bottles. He set them on the desk and left, as soon as thunder sounded outside. Kurt walked over and grabbed a brownie and started taking small bites out of it, all the while Blaine had already stuffed two of them in his mouth.

By the time they ate all the food and drank all the beverages, it had started to pour down rain. Blaine was staring out the window when he saw a familiar car pull into the drive way.

"So what were-"

"My moms here!" Blaine ran out of the room leaving Kurt behind once more. He rocketed through the front door just as his mom was getting out. "Mom! You're back!" He threw himself at her with full force knocking her against the car. He hugged his mom tightly, before he was pushed off.

"Blaine you are acting like you haven't seen me in years! Why are you at the Hummel's? Why aren't you at home?" Blaine had forgotten all about his home and then...

"Dad! I mean, dad was going to sleep so I asked if I could go over Kurt's."

"Oh, well, lets get out the rain, we are getting soaked." They both walked back the the Hummel's when Blaine thought of something.

"Mom, I'm going to get my drawing book for Kurt to see!" He turned around and ran back to his house, already drenched to the bone. He ran down the hallway and reached for the handle of the closet door. He pulled it open and backed away as his father fell out of it. He drug his dad down the hallway and into the living room. He used all his strength to her the fat lump up the couch. He manages to then emptied a bag of chips on him and on the table. After that he grabbed two beer bottles, emptied one in the sink and then half of one then set them on the table.

He did that so when they had to come back home, his mom would think that he was really here and not in the closet. Blaine raced back to the Hummel's and knocked on the door. Kurt answered with a smile. Blaine loved to see him smile, because, he was really beautiful.

When Kurt noticed it was Blaine, he nearly melted, because his hair was wet and it was in his eyes and when he smiled...

"Kurt, can I come in?" Blaine said, pulling Kurt out of his day dream.

"Oh sure, but our moms went to the store for something."

"That's fine." Kurt lead Blaine to his room again.

"Blaine, can you tell me now? I mean, I just want to know that you are okay." Kurt wasn't looking at Blaine, too busy trying to find a movie to put on. "Monsters Inc.?" He showed Blaine the movie behind his back, not waiting for an answer. He put it in and started it. "So?"

"You aren't... Giving me enough time, Kurt." Blaine rubbed the back of his head, looking at the impatient Kurt.

"Giving you... Okay." Kurt just gave up. If Blaine wasn't going to talk, he would jut forget. Besides, they were kids, and kids got hurt. But... Not that bad.

They were halfway through the movie when Blaine had told Kurt it was his dad.

"Blaine! You have to tell someone." But Blaine only shook his head.

"You know how hard it was just telling you that?"

"But why? Why does he? That's so wrong!" Blaine only shook his head.

"I just think he hates me."

"Well, lets tell my dad!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him off the bed, before he yanked his arm back.

"Not now!" Blaine jumped back then because lightning had struck right outside there house. Just then Kurt's dad came up to tell them that it was storming pretty bad.

"Blaine has something to tell you!" Kurt shouted.

"No I-" Blaine was interrupted by a phone call. He reached for the phone on the wall in the hallway.

"Hello?" He said with a smile. The whole time Kurt was watching his expression. Turning from happy, to confused to... He couldn't even name the look on his face, but he looked somewhat distraught.

"Dad?" Kurt looked up at his dad.

"Kurt, Blaine. Go get in the car." Mr. Hummel said, eyes overflowing with tears.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't think I want the band to stay. I'll let Blaine sing his song, but his dad like say no band or something i dont know. I'm just not feeling the band. Don't hate me! Oh and uh Louis is getting on my nerve so he is like going away or something... I dont know lol

* * *

Chapter 10:

"You're Kurt?"Louis' face was red with anger. Everyone had left the living room and went outside in the back yard, giving them their space.

Kurt, being himself, lit another cigarette and started to smoke it, laying back on the couch. He did not want to meet Blaine's dad yet. Not at least like this. He wanted to be that boyfriend who was clean and nice, but he couldn't change right now. Blaine stood nervously by his dad, the palms of his hands sweaty.

"Yup." Was all he said, kicking his feet up in the arm of the couch. He blew smoke out, making one ring with a smile.

"Can you... Not smoke right now?" Louis said in between coughs. Kurt rolled his eyes and put it out and placed it on the ash tray. "You're putting off a bad vibe." Kurt just shrugged. Blaine gave him a look that said 'straighten out or we can't be together'

"I'm sorry, Blaine's dad. Let me re-introduce my self." Kurt sat up and looked at Louis straight in his eyes. "Hey, I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm 16 years old, and I've never made below a B at school."

"Did you take my sons virginity?" Blaine tensed and Kurt's jaw dropped.

"No, sir I didn't! I'm being completely honest with you!"

"Dad- he- what?" Blaine tried.

"I went to Jared's and he had told me that Blaine was having sex with a different person and that his name was Kurt. He told me that Kurt took his virginity. And Blaine. When did you become sexually active? You are just 15!"

"Jared's a fucking liar." Kurt said.

"He- he got me drunk, and... And I told him to stop. He wouldn't!" Blaine's eyes got wet. Kurt smirked, Blaine was being such a baby. He's a good actor.

"He raped you son?" Louis stood up, clenching his fists.

"Well... No, he guilted me and I just- gave in-"

"Blaine! You are too young!"

"I was ready!" Blaine shouted at his dad.

"But now your with him?" Louis crossed his arms.

"Kurt completes me, dad! You wouldn't understand how much I'm in love with him! You never will." Blaine was raging. He then froze at what he said. He looked over towards Kurt who's face showed pure shock. He didn't mean for that to come out. I mean, he did, but he didn't think it was time. Louis shook his head and threw up his arms in surrender.

"Whatever. You come by the house tonight. To get your things."

Blaine tensed. "What- why?"

"If he completes you, then you stay with him." Louis grabbed his car keys and exited the house. If Blaine loved that boy so much, he could fucking live with him.

Blaine stood there, eyes wide at what just happened. He had just gotten adopted early in the summer, and now he was getting kicked out. He knew it wouldn't be for long, but it hurt him. He didn't notice Kurt was in front of him, hugging him tightly until Kurt whispered those precious words in his ear.

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

THESE CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SHORTER): sorry. I usually write durning school, so that's why. BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON JUST KLAINE FLUFF I PROMISE


	11. Chapter 11

~~Blaine's POV~~

Blaine seated himself next to Kurt in the back of Mr. Hummel's truck. He sighed quietly and closed his eyes. He could feel the tension in the air, almost suffocating. He looked over to Kurt.

"What are we doing?" He asked, his voice filled with fear and confusion. When Kurt said that he didn't know he turned back around and store out the window. As soon as Mr. Hummel got in it felt like time froze.

They drove fast down the road. He didn't listen to what Kurt and his dad were talking about, but he heard the hurt in his dads voice. Once they reached there destination the hopped out the car and walked towards the hospital.

Blaine walked by himself, head down and hands in his pockets. He saw Kurt stare at him, but didn't look back at them. When they got in the elevator Burt was talking and crying along with Kurt.

As soon as they walked in the room people were crying. Blaine snuck out and went to stand in the hallway. Whatever was going on in there, he didn't want to know. He hated being sad, and he was tired of it. He paced back and forth the hallway twice, before he noticed and open door at the end of the hallway.

Blaine went through the door and stopped breathing. He reached out and touched a cold hand lying on the hospital bed. The person looked awfully a lot like his... Tears fell down his face rapidly.

"Mom?... Mom. Please.. Mom! You can't be dead. Please! How will I live without you... Mom... I... Don't... Don't!" He feel on his knees, still holding his dead mothers hand. "No!"


	12. Epilogue

Eight months ago, Kurt and Blaine's mothers had passed away. And today was the day that Kurt was moving to Lima. Blaine and Kurt haven't really hung out a lot since the funerals. Since it Kurt's last day here, Blaine decided to stay inside. He didn't want it to be harder to say goodbye when the time has came.

All along the months, Blaine has been locked away in his room. His dad has left him alone, he forgot that Blaine had knocked him out. Blaine would sometimes look across his window to Kurt's and saw him there staring back at him. He would smile, but it hurt so bad, trying to hide the pain.

Blaine missed his mom, sometimes he would just go in her office and read her hand writing or just lay on her desk, crying softly. His dad didn't, care though. Yes he showed up at the funeral, said a few words, and fake cried out of the building, yet he hasn't done anything. Robert had said that they were staying here in Columbus.

Blaine was lying on his bed when the door bell rang. He sighed quietly and got up.

"I guess this is it." He said walking out the door. He bounded down the steps, his curls, now longer since he was now eleven, swingning in his face. His dad had already answered the door, talking to Burt.

Blaine looked for Kurt and found him outside, sitting on the porch. Kurt too had changed a lot. His hair was a chestnut color and his eyes got even more blue. Of course he grew a couple more inches, sky rocketing over Blaine, but he still had that perfect smile. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, neither one of them saying a word. They both starred out into the sky in silence. It was until Blaine felt a water droplet fall on his hand when he looked over to a red eyed Kurt.

"I can't do this, Blaine. I can't just sit here and pretend that everything is fine. I am moving. For Gods Sake Blaine, open your eyes! How can you just sit here like its a normal Sunday morning?" Kurt's face was red and his eyes were blurry, but he still wouldn't look at Blaine. And he knew Kurt was right. He just couldn't come to say goodbye, forever.

"Kurt, we are leaving in five minutes. Hurry an say goodbye." Burt came outside and placed a hand on Blaine's back and said his goodbye.

"Kurt, you don't know how hard it is to say goodbye." Blaine himself was now in tears. "I never thought I would have to say it." Blaine moved closer to Kurt. "And if its meant to be, we'll find each other again." And with that, Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

This was all kind of new to the both of them. At first, Kurt didn't move, he let Blaine kiss him. But when Blaine put his hands on shoulders, Kurt kissed him back. Even though they were eleven, they wished they could have kissed before. It felt so right. It felt so good.

They pulled away, blushing at each other, seconds before Burt came out.

"Alright! Lets move Kiddo. Bye Blaine, stay safe. I'll be in the car." Burt walked towards his truck and started it.

"I guess this is it." Blaine said, now serious.

"Like you said though. If we were meant to be, friends or more," he blushed dark red when he said that. "We will find each other." Kurt stood up and helped Blaine up. They hugged each other tightly, before reluctantly letting go.

Once in the truck, Kurt began to cry again, but kept his gaze with Blaine. Blaine watched them drive out of his driveway, and disappeared down the street. He stayed out there for 3hours, crying and screaming. Once the sun had set, Blaine went back inside, up to his room and went straight towards his window. He opened it up and looked over, directly to Kurt's old house.

"Don't forget me," he whispered.


	13. Fin

Oka! This is the end of Tragedy! I will be looking over any mistakes and trying to fix them, but I just hope you guys like it. It made cry at some times, an it's was good. It was a joy to write this and I hope you like it and just support me on my next FANFICTIONS!  
Lots of Love!


End file.
